Amarem, si possem
by Rabasta
Summary: [Vorläufig OneShot]Sirius lässt Bellatrix nach einer gemeinsamen Woche schweren Herzens gehen.


**Titel:** Amarem, si possem  
**Autor:** Lenorea  
**Altersbeschränkung:** etwa 12  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Hauptcharaktere:** Bellatrix, Sirius  
**Inhalt:** Sirius lässt Bellatrix nach einer gemeinsamen Woche schweren Herzens gehen.

**Anmerkungen:**  
- Der Songtext „Ich verschwinde" von Juli, _kursiv_ gekennzeichnet, sind die Gedanken Bellatrix´, wie auch einfach eine Unterstreichung des Geschehens  
- Bellatrix ist trotz der gemeinsamen Woche mit Sirius noch mit Rodolphus Lestrage verheiratet/ Sie hat nicht vor, Rodolphus deswegen zu verlassen

Diese Fanfiction ist aus Bellatrix Sicht geschrieben

Fortsetzung möglich, aber nicht zwingend der Fall  
_Please **r**ead / **r**eview_  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen, sowie Orte und Namen, die aus den  
HP-Bänden bekannt sind, gehören Joanne K. Rowling

* * *

**Amarem, si possem **

_Sie sagen dir, ich bin´s nicht wert -  
du verschwendest deine Zeit. __sie sagen dir, du gibst zu viel -  
und dass nichts übrig bleibt. __sie sagen, erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt.  
ich schaue raus und weiß, wie oft man sich umsonst verschenkt._

Die kalte Luft umwehte uns und ließ die Haare ihr eigenes Spiel spielen. Die Kleider pressten sich an unsere Körper und der Wind schlug uns scharf ins Gesicht. Ich beobachtete die unter uns dahinrasende Welt wie im Traum. Mein Kopf war klar, aber dennoch vergaß ich für Sekunden, was passieren würde - was ich gewählt hatte - und hoffte einen Moment, es würde nie aufhören, so zu sein. Vollkommen frei von Entscheidungen, einfach ewig so weiterzumachen.

Ganz London lag unter uns und über uns die unendliche Weite, nur abgegrenzt durch die funkelnden Sterne am nächtlichen Firmament. Ich schlang meine Arme fester um deine Mitte und lehnte meinen Kopf an deine Schulter – um mein Gesicht vor dem schneidenden Wind zu schützen oder einfach nur, um dir noch einmal nah zu sein.

Deine Wärme drang durch die dünne Jacke und meine Gedanken konnten nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, warum du in dieser Kälte mit so einem flatterigen Ding außer Haus gegangen warst. Gaben dir diese wenigen Tage den Rest des Wahnsinns? Wegen mir? Wegen unseren gemeinsamen Stunden?

Nein, ich zwang mich, daran zu denken, dass meine Entscheidung gefällt war.

Ich hörte einzig das Brummen deines wundersamen, fliegenden Motorrads und das Rauschen der Luft. Meine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst ein wenig und die verhasste Welt sauste verschwommen an uns vorbei. Nur du und ich. Ein letztes Mal. Ich hatte mich entschieden. Ich würde gehen.

Ich spürte Leere. Oder versuchte, mir das einzubilden

_wenn ich anders könnte,  
würde ich mit dir fliegen.  
wenn ich anders könnte,  
würde ich dich lieben._

Ich ertappte mich bei meinen verbotenen Gedanken und öffnete sofort die Augen. Wir verloren schnell an Höhe, als du die Maschine nach unten lenktest, und der Wind war nun richtig unangenehm. Ich versteckte mein Gesicht noch ein bisschen mehr hinter deinem Rücken und hoffte, dass nie jemand sehen würde, wie Bellatrix Lestrage den Kopf einzog. Die Lichter der Stadt kamen näher und wurden immer heller. Mein Blick richtete sich wie magisch angezogen direkt nach unten. Wir rasten in mörderischer Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zu und näherten uns so auch Grimmauld Place mehr und mehr. Die Luft klatschte mir ins Gesicht wie tausend nasse Schwämme. Ich löste den Blick mühsam von dem großen, dunkel und geheimnisvoll wirkenden Haus und krallte mich in deine Schultern, als wir in den Sturzflug gingen. Die Luft rauschte vorbei und ließ alles um das zehnfache kälter erscheinen. Das dunkle Wummern des Motors erfüllte meinen Kopf und ein leichter Schwindel befiel mich. Ich schlingerte ein wenig auf dem ledernen Sitz und schrie erschrocken auf.

Du drehtest deinen Kopf ein wenig, wohl um zu sehen, ob ich mich noch halten konnte. Eine Träne lief dir Wange hinunter, gefror in sekundenschnelle und wurde im nächsten Augenblick vom Wind nach hinten weggeschlagen. Deine grauen Augen waren mit Enttäuschung und Schmerz bis an den Rand gefüllt.

_und ich weiß, dass alles in dir schreit,  
weil gar nicht von mir bleibt-  
ich verschwinde.  
und ich weiß, dass alles in dir schreit,  
weil gar nichts von mir bleibt-  
ich verschwinde._

Ein Gefühl, das ich erst einmal zuvor verspürt hatte, befiel mich. Ich wollte weglaufen. Weg von dir, weg von deinem durchdringenden Blick, weg von unseren paar Tagen, die so wunderschön gewesen waren. Ich wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Es vergessen. Wollte nicht diese Qualen durchleben, die mir deine Augen deutlicher zeigten, als dass ich mir ihnen in diesem Augenblick bewusst war. Ich wandte mich ab und wusste fast sofort, dass es die falsche Reaktion gewesen war. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie du dich wieder umwandtest und spürte beinahe am eigenen Leib, wie verletzt du warst. Es versetzte mir einen Stich und doch tat ich nichts, um es zu ändern.

Die Häuser waren so nah, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, nur einen Fuß weiter ausstrecken zu müssen und schon darauf abspringen zu können. Das Motorrad wurde gekonnt von dir zwischen den Dächern hindurch gelenkt und die letzten paar Meter bewältigten wir schneller, als mir lieb war. Sehr sanft, sanfter als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte, setzten wir auf dem eisigen Asphalt auf. Zitternd versuchte ich abzusteigen, doch ich hatte meine Gliedmaßen nicht unter Kontrolle und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Aber deine Arme waren schneller als die Erdanziehungskraft. Vorsichtig hieltest du mich, als ob ich aus dem dünnen Eis wäre, das die Straße an manchen Stellen überzog.

_du sagst, ich geb´ uns keine Chance -  
und ich mach´s mir viel zu leicht.  
ich könnte so kotzen weil ich weiß, dass alle Zeit der Welt nicht reicht.  
du hättest mir noch viel zu geben -  
das was uns beide heilt.  
wir wären ewig - wir wären groß -  
bis auf die Kleinigkeit._

Ich versuchte deinen Augen auszuweichen, doch ich wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Du sahst mich an und es kam mir vor, als würden deine Blicke mich verbrennen und du würdest direkt in mich hinein sehen. Wir blickten uns an und das ganze Leid schien unerträglich für mich zu werden.  
Über uns glitzernden die Sterne ihr schönstes Licht. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und sich nur noch um uns zu drehen.

Ich wollte, ich dürfte diesen Augenblick für immer einfangen. Doch mein Kopf wehrte sich gegen diesen Drang.

„Sirius, bitte, lass mich runter."

Es war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl und du gehorchtest ihm. Wir standen uns gegenüber und die einzige Berührung bestand in der Verschmelzung unserer beider Atemwolken.

„Du kannst nicht zurückgehen – du wirst sterben, wenn du so weitermachst,"(°) flüstertest du. Meine Finger umschlossen deine Hand, die du mir vorsichtig auf die Schulter gelegt hattest.

„Wenn ich nicht weitermache, werd´ ich mir wünschen, ich wäre gestorben." (°)

Deine Augen blickten tief in meine Seele und ich wusste, dass du verstandest, warum ich gehen musste.

„Glaub mir, wenn ich anders könnte, würde ich dich lieben, Sirius", sagte ich leise und führte deine kalte Hand zurück zu dir. Du sahst mich unverwandt an und schwiegst.

_wenn ich anders könnte,  
würde ich mit dir fliegen.  
wenn ich anders könnte,  
würde ich dich lieben._

Zum letzten Mal sangen deine Augen ihr trauriges Lied für mich. Meine Gedanken und Gefühle waren hilflos in ihnen gefangen. Ich riss mich von deinem Anblick los und wandte mich um - Grimmauld Place 12 entgegen.

Fröstelnd verschwanden mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs die Muggelklamotten und ich wurde wieder Mrs. Lestrage. Vorsichtig, mit unsicherem Schritt ging ich auf die Stufen der kleinen Treppe vor dem Eingang zu.

_und ich weiß, dass alles in dir schreit,  
weil gar nicht von mir bleibt -  
ich verschwinde._

Das dünne Eis brach unter meinen Füßen und zersprang in Tausende von winzigen Splittern. Der eisige Wind nahm mir den Atem und meine Haare kitzelten mich im Nacken. Sie spielten mit den Windböen, wie mit einer Katze, der ein Wollfaden hingeworfen wurde.

Der vertraute, muffige Geruch des alten Hauses, der schon draußen wahrzunehmen war – oder den ich mir zumindest einbildete, zu riechen - strömte auf mich ein und beruhigte meine Nerven. Viele Erinnerungen waren an ihn gebunden. Und überall in ihnen warst du.

_und ich weiß, dass alles in dir schreit,  
weil gar nichts von mir bleibt-  
ich verschwinde._

Ich spürte deine Blicke auf mir liegen, wie eine tonnenschwere Last. Dennoch liefen meine Füße weiter auf die grauen Stufen zu. Je näher ich den kalten, vereisten Steinen kam, desto leichter fiel es mir, dich loszulassen. Ich setzte einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe und ein bekanntes Gefühl durchströmte mich. Mein Kopf sagte mir, ich solle weitergehen... einfach weiter gehen. Doch mein Gefühl sagte mir etwas ganz anderes. Aber ich war stark. Ich war schon immer stark gewesen und so hörte ich auf meinen Kopf. Ich stellte den anderen Fuß auf die nächste Stufe. Noch einmal. Und schließlich stand ich vor der dunklen, kostbaren Tür und konnte nicht mehr weiter.

_und ich weiß dass alles in dir schreit,  
weil gar nichts von mir bleibt-  
ich verschwinde._

Ich starrte sie an, betrachtete das Holz und stellte mir vor, wie es sich anfühlen würde, sie einfach aufzuzaubern und hindurch zu gehen. Die Luft umfing meine ausgestreckte Hand und streichelte sie, liebkoste sie beinahe. Ein Schauer jagte mir über den Rücken und ich konnte nicht sagen, ob er nun durch die Erinnerung an die letzte Berührung solcher Art oder durch das eindrucksvolle Türschild vor mir verursacht worden war. Zögernd wandte ich mich um. Das Mondlicht beschien deine Züge.

_und ich weiß, dass alles in dir schreit,  
weil gar nichts von mir bleibt._

Deine Augen umfingen mein ganzes Sein. Ich war wie gelähmt.Ich wollte mich abwenden, endlich frei sein von dem Verlangen. Wollte vergessen. Wollte fliehen. Wollte mein ganzes Leben endlich hinter mir lassen.

_  
ich verschwinde - ich verschwinde_

Rasch drehte ich mich um, hob entschlossen den Zauberstab, flüsterte hastig die richtigen Worte und beobachtete mit klopfendem Herzen, wie die Tür aufsprang. Mein Atem ging schwer und in ihm lag der Geruch des ersten Schnees, als ich langsam den, den die Tür freigegeben hatte, aufschob und im verschmolzenen Licht der glänzenden Sterne und des Mondes den Fuß auf den Steinboden in der Eingangshalle der Blacks setzte.

_ich verschwinde - ich verschwinde_

_**Ende**_

* * *

° dieser Satz/Ausdruck gehört eigentlich cennet und ist aus „Fixsterne" 

Danke für´s Lesen, ich freue mich auf und über Reviews ;-)

Viele Grüße

Lenorea


End file.
